


isn't she lovely

by wherecourageisfound



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, steve and bucky are dads and i am crying what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherecourageisfound/pseuds/wherecourageisfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Bucky, having a baby is a little harder than being an assassin. Steve tries to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	isn't she lovely

**Author's Note:**

> title borrowed from stevie wonder's "isn't she lovely"  
> thank you to my beta, maddy [[blog](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com)/[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity)]

“C’mon Buck, just hold her,” Steve tells Bucky, holding the baby out to him, “she doesn’t bite.”

“No.”

“And why not?”

“You know why, Steve,” Bucky mumbles.

Sighing for what feels like the tenth time that morning, Steve pulls her back to his chest. Two tiny fists ball up into his shirt, and with them comes a quiet whimper. Silence echoes through the kitchen, neither parent daring to speak. After what seems like an eternity, Steve speaks.

“You won’t hurt her, Buck. I know you won’t.”

An open hand slams down on the wooden table, the force causing it to wobble.

“I can’t, I just-” Bucky’s voice falters, and his shoulders begin to shake in anguish. Head pointed down at his feet, Steve watches a lone tear slowly drip down and hit the table.

Clearing his voice, Bucky tries again.

“After everything, I’ve done Steve. All the pain I’ve caused, all the lives I’ve destroyed. Oh God –” he says, voice cracking, “God, I look at her and I’m _afraid_.”

“What if,” Bucky wonders, “…what if I break her too?”

Steve, pondering for a moment, just looks at Bucky, before gently taking his hand, unclenching the fist that had formed during his confession.

“You saved me, you know,” Steve starts, “Before you, I was nothing. A sickly nobody raised in the slums of Brooklyn. And even after the serum, even after I changed, I was still nothing without you, Buck. Because the thing is, even when I had nothing, not a dime to my name, I had you, and that was – still is- good enough. Better than good enough Buck, it was all I needed.”

Bucky moves to speak, but refusing to give up, Steve keeps talking.

“And you know why Bucky? Because without you, I was nothing. But with you? With you, I could have had nothing and still have been the richest man in the world. You were my friend. You were my partner. You were the only thing that I had going for me in those slums of Brooklyn. You were my light at the end of a dark tunnel, you were my hope, and now, now you two,” Steve gestures to the small child in his arms, “are my everything. So, yeah Buck, you might’ve done some bad things, some things you weren’t proud of, and some things you wish you could take back, but you also did a lot of good. You saved me, you love her. You deserve happiness, regardless of your past.”

“Now I’m gonna ask you one more time Buck, do you wanna hold your little girl?”

Holding back tears, Bucky moves to encompass Steve and their baby, metal arm wrapping around soft cotton and warm bodies. Bucky is still, but then tightens his hold, and with a soft voice he whispers,

_“I do.”_


End file.
